The Art of Melody: Naruto
by ArmyAngel316
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by Kabuto who claims that Orochimaru can stop all the wide-spread terror in the world if she helped him. Ally, fearing for her country, decides it's for the better. AU sort of. I twisted the Narutoverse a little. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

The year was 2030, a time of chaos and destruction. Towns have been taken over by terrorists. Men being forced to work as slaves, women were forced to marry and the children were to taken to mosques to be converted to Islam. Five years before that year, many people had been radicalized, increasing the number of terrorists in the world to triple, especially in America. Their goal? To eventually rule every large and important country on the face of the earth. Where was our president in this time? He fled. No one knows where he ran off to, or if he was killed by radical Islam. Where was our military? Half have been radicalized, the other half had been either killed or enslaved.

_Where was God in all of this?_

Many people had lost their faith in Him, wondering how their God that had said He would never forsake them, had left them in the time they needed Him most. It had been five years since hell had started for everyone that wouldn't convert to Islam, especially for the Christians. _Five years._Yet God still hadn't come to take His followers to where they really belonged. A majority of the people that had been enslaved lost all hope that Jesus would take them home. Some of them even committed suicide, not wanting to wait any longer and suffer. God was gone in most of the peoples' lives around the world.

However, there were some people that still had hope, faith, grit, and God in their lives.

* * *

Yay! I'm redoing the story! I might work on the prologue some more, but I really want to get to the first chapter. And by the way, I'm a christian and I still love watching Naruto. I love anime in general, but Naruto's the best! Alright, well, let me know what you think! I really, really need to know! Soooooooooo REVIEW! No flames please. Otherwise I'll just use it to cook my ramen!


	2. Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any songs I might use, unfortunately. My mind isn't THAT brilliant. I could really use some chocolate right now.**

**WARNING: Contains terrorists, guns, and other semi-violent stuff. If you are under the age of 9, you probably shouldn't read this. **

**Alright! On with the story!**

**Ally's POV **

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. They're going to attack any day, I just know it. _It was a regular day like any other. Unless you think that worrying about terrorists attacking your little town isn't normal, it was a pretty boring day. I was sprawled out on my back outside in the field. Birds were singing, and I could hear the occasional tapping sound of a wood-pecker. I have to say, staring up into the blue sky of northern Michigan, you wouldn't think that just five hours away there was probably a group of terrorists attacking Detroit. It worried me that they could move on towards my town (if you can even call it a town with three hundred people or less), called Millersburg, any day now.

There wasn't much to do there. We didn't even have a grocery store. If anyone wanted to go buy groceries, they would have to drive about eight or nine miles to Onaway. No one did that anymore, though. They were too scared that there would be more terrorists the farther south you would go. So, everyone grew their own garden and raised their own animals.

My parents had been farmers since they were teenagers, so we had plenty of chickens, cows, sheep, and goats. During that time, everyone in the village would share what they harvested. Like I said before, it was too dangerous to go too far south. My parents would trade beef and eggs for vegetables and grains that other farmers grew. Namely my best friend Hannah's family. They lived just half of a mile away from us. I would ride my bicycle to her house almost every day after I gathered the eggs from the chicken coop.

Hannah was really the only girl my age that I was close to. Sure, I had other friends that were thirteen, but there was just something about Hannah that was different. Maybe it was her adventurous spirit, or maybe it was her confidence. Whatever it was, the two of us clicked together almost immediately when we first met. She had always been the energetic and spirited one, while I've always been shy and observant. I'm not saying I was boring, in fact I loved running, but I just didn't have the potential to do it for a long time like Hannah. Whenever she suggested we race each other on foot, it was hard for me to object, even though I lost every time. We both loved riding bikes together, especially through the fields of tall grass where the hills were really tall and ditches were more like small craters. That's when the vim and the vigor really showed itself in me. I had no problem with rough mountain-biking. I knew how to maneuver over the large rocks and small, bumpy hills without falling off and hurting myself. So, I wasn't sober and stubborn all the time. Mostly when Hannah wasn't around.

**Normal POV**

Ally sighed as she sat up and stared at a cloud. The only cloud in the sky. A small, insignificant cloud. Floating in the breeze without a care in the world. Sometimes Ally wished she could be a small cloud like that one. But alas, that was not reality. She lived in a world of fear and worry. One cannot live in such a world and be free of cares and precautions. Ally always told herself that it was impossible to live in a world without sadness, terror, and anger. But deep down in her heart, she had just the slightest bit of faith. But as long as someone has just a sliver of that faith, it can turn into something more than just a spark; it can turn into a flame that ignites the sparks of others, creating one big flame of faith that can overcome anything.

Ally had thought these things over a few times, but she never completely convinced herself that having that much faith and hope could really do anything. She lived everyday knowing that the terrorists would make it to her area. She just knew it. She stood up, taking a deep breath, indulging herself in the sweet aroma of the lavender in the air. She decided that she no longer needed to think about fears for the rest of the day. Instead, she started to sing the chorus of a song that she had heard before.

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains_

_Hope that doesn't ever end even when the sky is falling_

_I've seen miracles just happen, silent prayers get answered_

_Broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

The first time Ally heard that song was just a year ago, after she heard that the terrorists had broken into Michigan. She had just heard the terrifying news before flipping through the radio stations on her stereo. She was surprised to find a christian radio station called K-Love* and started listening to it. That's when she heard the song, 'That's What Faith Can Do'. The lyrics remained inside her mind and she would sing the chorus whenever she was feeling worried or down. Ally loved music. It was her life, the only thing that really kept her calm and composed. She enjoyed playing the piano and she sang often, loving the way each note connected to create music. Whether it was calm, classical music, heavy metal, or a fast pace techno song, Ally loved all of it.

Feeling somewhat relaxed, Ally started to walk back to her house. It wasn't a long walk. It was probably about half of a mile, if you were to take the short way. The path Ally took was a bit longer than a mile, but she didn't mind. The way she went to go home had a bunch of flowers and dog-wood trees along the way, so it would be a beautiful walk. Ally picked up her backpack, and began walking down the hill she had been resting on.

Ally hadn't walked half a mile when she felt like someone was watching or following her. She turned her head to the side and directed so that her eyes could see behind her. No one was there. Ally just shrugged and continued walking, viewing the dog-woods with a smile. _Probably just my imagination. _Ally thought. Little did she know that someone had been watching her. Someone had indeed been watching her.

* * *

YAY! I FINALLY wrote the first chapter to my story! WOO-HOO! Sorry it was so short. But I really wanted to post it! Sooooo... REVIEW! Let me know what you think about the story! No flames allowed. Ever. Never ever never ever ever for never ever. They aren't nice. And by the way, all readers must give me a pickle for encouragement. And make sure it's dill. Sweet dill is bleh.


	3. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Naruto, as I have stated in the last chapter. But I DO own this story and I DO own my characters. I feel better.**

**WARNING: This story contains semi-violent stuff such as guns, blood shed, and mild language (crap, h***). If you are under the age of 9, you probably shouldn't read this. I know I wouldn't be. **

**Drum-roll, please! And heeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeee we go!**

* * *

Ally opened the door to her family's house and stepped inside. It had been a pleasent walk home, save for the strange feeling of someone watching her on the forest pathway. She knew it was probably nothing to worry about, but she kept her eyes peeled for anything out of place, just in case. (AN: It rhymes!) She was always so careful nowadays that it wasn't funny. You can't really blame her. What with the terrorist attacks and all. It just wasn't safe to stroll about in the woods by yourself unless you could defend yourself, and do it well. Ally just couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her, though. Perhaps it was God that was just letting her know that He's protecting and watching out for her? Maybe. But she still didn't like the feeling. It made her skin crawl.

Ally slipped her shoes off and called for her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She waited for an answer, but could hear nothing. She yelled a little bit louder this time. "Mooom! Daaad! I'm hooome!" No answer. _That's odd. They're typically home when they're not tending to the farm. And they never work on the farm this late in the day._ Ally's brow furrowed. They had plenty of food, so there was no need to risk a trip to the grocery store. Maybe they were out in the barn after all? Ally flipped some of the light switches on and shuffled across the floor towards the kitchen. Her parents might have left a note on the refrigerator. Ally stepped onto the kitchen tile and slid on the floor to the fridge. Nothing helpful as to where her parents could be was on the refrigerator door. _Hm. No notes. But the family truck is here. If mom and dad had to go somewhere they would have told me._Ally pondered all this for a good while before deciding that her parents must have been in the barn. The door had been unlocked afterall. If her parents had been gone, they wouldn't have left the door unlocked; it wasn't safe. So, with her mind at ease, Ally bounded up the stairs and into her room, tossing her book bag beside her closet. She kicked her shoes off, plopped down onto her bed, and sighed deeply. She still felt a little uneasy about the feeling she had in the woods. The feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn't like all the other times where she probably just felt like that because she was by herself. It felt like she almost _knew _someone was there. It was strong. But she managed to shake it off until now.

Sure, the terrorists were just five hours away, but if they had progressed north, there might have been local broadcasts telling everyone in the area so. Besides, if there had been a terrorist watching her, there was no doubt that he would waste no time killing her. She was just one person after all. Plus she was alone, so no one would be able to prevent him from doing so. But all that was just a possibility. If there was one, there would have been at least a company more*. So Ally just shook the thought away and let sleep overtake her. It was only five o'clock, but she was exhausted. Too bad she didn't know that her hunch had been pretty much correct.

* * *

Ally awoke two hours later, only to find that the sky was dim and so was her room. She glanced at her clock. Seven o'clock. She had a mind-splitting headache and felt somewhat shaky. She sat up in her bed and and looked about her room. Something seemed out of place. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right. She took a whiff of air and glanced at her window._ Oh, lord. _Ally felt all the blood drain from her face and it felt as if a cold knife was being held to her stomach. The window was _open_. She had always kept her window closed. Always. And now it was open. How the _hell _did that happen? _Someone broke into my house. They could be anywhere in this room. A terrorist, no doubt. _Ally acted as if she were about to fall asleep again and layed back down in bed. She moved her hands under the covers and reached into her pocket for her Swiss Army knife and closed her eyes, keeping them slightly cracked so that she could look about her room, but would appear that she was sleeping. She flipped the knife open and waited for any movements that she could see in her room. She didn't see any movement for about fifteen minutes. She was about to get out of her bed to spy around the rest of her house, when suddenly, she thought she could see a shadow move in the corner of her room. Ally forced herself to breath evenly, still acting as if she were asleep. She suppressed a gulp with much difficulty as she tried not to ruin her act.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out._ Ally kept telling herself. She shadow started to emerge, revealing that it was a man. There was a glint near his eyes, leading Ally to believe that the man was wearing glasses. It was rather dark in her room, so she couldn't really make out his facial features or the color of his hair, but she could tell that he had weapons. Just a couple small ones that looked similar to knives, but enough for Ally to fear that he was going to try to kill her. Ally clenched her jaw and held her tongue so that she wouldn't scream. The man started to get closer, reaching into his pocket, probably looking for something to make Ally's death more painful. His footsteps were light and before long, he was standing over Ally. Ally's heart was pounding in her chest, but did her best to breath evenly. She could feel herself break into a sweat as she fought the urge to lash out at the man with all her might. The man started to draw something out of his pocket. _A cloth? _Ally thought as she stared at the object through her cracked eye lids. The man had taken out a small cloth that, of course, didn't look lethal in the least. Then it clicked. _Chloroform? He's going to knock me out? _Ally panicked as her breaths became slightly uneven. She couldn't take it anymore. With as much strength, speed, and courage she could muster, Ally bolted upright out of bed, swinging her knife towards the man's face, and kicking her foot into his rib cage. However, her efforts were fruitless. The man had her arm in his grip in an instant with more speed than her. He seemed unfazed by the kick to the ribs and actually smirked. An evil, twisted one, too.

"Now, now, Ally-san. That's no way to treat your superior."

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I finally wrote it! The second chapter! Or maybe it's the third chapter since the prologue was first...? It's short, but I did write it! Woo-hoo! So, how was it? I NEED REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND, YES I'M TALKING TO YOU! That's right, I'm psychic.

*Company= 100 to 300 people. Military term.


	4. Kabuto

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own Naruto. I don't see why I should keep repeating that.**

**WARNING: This story contains semi-violent stuff (Knives, guns, you know. Things that can kill people), and mild language (crap, h***). If you are under the age of 9, you probably shouldn't read this.**

**And here we go! Into the wonderful world that is my imagination!**

* * *

Ally's eyes widened. She was panting from the adrenaline that the sudden actions had caused. Her breath was shaky and her heart was pounding, making her feel like it would leap out of her chest any second. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to think. This man had a hold of her arm and was obviously much stronger than her. His smirk sickened her. It twisted her stomach into knots as she thought of what this man wanted with her. She gulped and tried to yank her arm free of the man's grip, but he just held on tighter.

"L-let go of me." Ally managed to squeak out. Her throat was dry and she almost felt like crying from the sudden shock. The man chuckled evilly.

"Ally-san, if I did that I would fail my mission. I don't plan on letting you go any time soon. So I suggest you cooperate, unless you would rather be chloroformed." The man replied. His voice was deep and, oddly enough, sounded somewhat polite. Almost as if he was trying to taunt her. His grip tightened even more and Ally winced.

"W-what do you want with me?" Ally choked in the middle of her sentence. She tried to keep her voice strong and confident, but it failed and she started to get a panic attack*. She started hyperventilating and tried once more to break free of the man's hold on her.

"Relax. There's no need to be scared." The man said in the same tone of voice as before. "All I need is for you to come with me. I'll explain why on the way."

"Please, let go of me!" Ally wasn't convinced. She couldn't take it anymore. She was prone to panicking, and having some stranger break into her house and demanding that she go with him didn't help. She started crying and lashing out at him as he tried to get her under control.

"I see I have no choice." The man sighed, and held up the cloth. Using one of his hands, he grabbed both of Ally's wrists, holding them in a firm grip so that she couldn't hit him. With his other hand, he took the cloth and held it to her nose. The cloth smell like perfume, and after a couple of seconds, Ally's thrashing slowed. By the fifth second, everything went black.

* * *

_Ughhh. What happened? _Ally was unconscious, but was still processing what had happened. _I went home, parents weren't there, I fell asleep, then a strange man kidnapped me. So, where am I now? Everything's black. Am I still sleeping? Wait! The chloroform cloth. That guy must have knocked me out with it. So it wasn't a dream? Crap. _Ally began to stir, trying to open her eyes. She did so after some concentrating, and tried to adjust to her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room, illuminated only by candles. The walls were made of stone, and the bed she was laying on was somewhat hard and uncomfortable. _He kidnapped me? Why the freak would he want me? _

"So, you're awake?" Ally heard a voice as the same man that kidnapped her approached her from the door-way of the dim room. He closed the door and walked to her bed cautiously. Ally gulped and her breathing quickened as she recoiled away from the man, not unlike a snake. She was shaking slightly and her fists tightened, ready to punch him if need be.

"Still scared, hm? Well, like I said, there's no need to be frightened. Lord Orochimaru needs your help and you need his." The man stated, heading toward a closet in the room. "If you choose not to cooperate, then I'm afraid I can't let you live." The man spoke casually, sounding as if killing off someone wasn't a problem. Who was this creep? Saying if she didn't cooperate he would kill her confirmed Ally's beliefs about him being a terrorist. But why did he want her, of all people? Perhaps to handle their dirty work of killing anyone else who didn't obey the terrorists, to destroy the lives of her own people? Well, it wouldn't happen. Ally wasn't above killing herself so that she wouldn't have to kill her friends and allies. So, she decided to bluff her way out of this, if it was possible.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ally lowered her voice into a snarl and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"You're not? Well, of course you're not. You probably don't know who I am, after all." The man lowered his voice slightly and smirked. "However, you better watch your tongue or I'll cut it off with a rusty scalpel, you hear me?" The man sounded like a demon to Ally. Her blood drained from her face and she swallowed hard. Maybe it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"From now on I am your superior and you are to respect me. Understand?" The man's voice was deep and and serious. Threatening, even. Ally couldn't find the courage to speak so she simply nodded her head, hoping he was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he fished through the closet. What the freak was he looking for, anyway? A torture device?

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, by the way." He stated while pulling out a short, light gray robe, some black shorts, and a rope. So, he was Japanese?

Ally just nodded her head again, grabbing hold of the blanket on the bed, her grip tightening. Was he going to make her wear that? She wasn't really for the yin sign on the front of the robe, but her clothes were sort of dirty and the thought of clean ones didn't sound bad if he was going to make her wear them.

Kabuto pulled out a pair of simple-looking sandals and tossed the robe, rope, and shorts on the bed. "You tie the rope around your waist and the sandals should fit. I'll be back in thirty minutes to show you around the layer. Be ready by then." He commanded, heading towards the door. Suddenly, he paused in front of the door and turned his head to the side. "Oh. And don't try to escape or I'll just chloroform you again. It's troublesome for me." He slid the door open, walked through, and closed it. "Thirty minutes. No more." He reminded through the door, voice warning.

Ally waited for the foot steps to get quiet before got off the bed and stood up on shaky legs. She tossed her shirt and jeans off, took her sneakers off and pulled the black shorts on. The shorts were made of spandex material and fit her perfectly._Surprise, surprise. The stretchy pants fit. _Ally thought sarcastically. She slipped the robe over her head and and tied the rope around her waist as Kabuto had instructed. She tied the rope in a knot behind her and slipped on the sandals. She found that the clothes were comfortable, so she didn't pay much attention to the yin sign on the front. She decided to look around the room for a bit since she still had twenty-five minutes before Kabuto would return. She glanced at a clock on the wall and discovered it was only nine o'clock in the morning. At least she had gotten a full night's rest. Sort of. She walked about the room, taking everything in. There was a lamp on the ceiling, but it appeared to be burned out, hence the candles in the corners of the room. Ally noticed a bathroom next to the closet and walked inside. She flipped the light-switch on and was relieved to find bright light rather than dim light.

It was a simple bathroom; a toilet on one side of a sink and a small bath with a shower-head on the other side. She glanced in the mirror above the sink. _Heh. I look like a ninja. _Ally smiled slightly as she thought of anything else she could do to pass the time. Basically, there was nothing. It was a bedroom with a bathroom and that was about it. _I could sing. _Ally considered the idea and decided to.

_"At the cross you beckon me_

_You draw me gently to my knees and I am_

_Lost for words, so lost in love I am_

_Sweetly broken, wholly surrender_*_" _

* * *

Hola! Konnichiwa! Salut! Guten tag! Ni hao! Bonjour! 'Sup? I wrote it! that's right! So you better REVIEW! Ya hear that? ! Alright? Review. No, seriously. I'm not sure if I should continue with this. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I thrive on reviews. And I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. Well, sayonara. Zai jian. Later. Auf wiedersehen. Au revoir. That's all I know.

* I've gotten panic attacks before. Not fun. Your throat tightens, and you feel like crying. For me, anyway.

*It's an actual song. An awesome song, too. It's called "Sweetly Broken" by Jeremy Riddle.


	5. The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto AND all the characters. I can do whatever I want. Just kidding, obviously. I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story AND Ally. There. I said it.**

**WARNING: This story contains semi-violent stuff such as minor language (Crap, h***), guns and other weapons, and possibly some blood shed. If you are under the age of 9, it might not be a good idea to read this.**

**HERE! IT! IS!**

* * *

Ally felt a little more at peace after singing. It made her feel hopeful and cleared her mind a little bit.

Kabuto made his way through the cold, dim corridors. It had been about thirty minutes, so Ally must've been ready to take the "grand tour". He walked briskly towards Ally's bedroom door and was about to knock, when he heard her singing. Kabuto raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it on the account that she was probably half crazed from the turn of events in her life. He knocked on the door and waited for Ally to open it. The singing stopped and footsteps could be heard coming near the door. Ally opened the door cautiously, only opening it a little. Seeing that it was Kabuto, she opened it completely, knowing that it must've been thirty minutes.

"Follow me." Came the simple phrase from Kabuto. Ally justed nodded her head and kept quiet, fearing that if she said the wrong thing she would end up getting her tongue chopped off with a rusty scalpel like Kabuto had warned. She trailed behind Kabuto down the dark corridors of the base, glancing at the doors they passed. Their base wasn't exactly what one would call "enjoyable", being made of stone, lit by mostly candles, and the occasional spiders and cobwebs they would pass. Ally had so many questions she wanted to ask this strange man. Who he was exactly, _what _he was exactly, why he needed her, why she had to wear strange clothes, etc. But she didn't want ot ramble on, and on, so she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since she had been at the base.

"U-um, may I ask a question?" Ally broke the silence. She waited for about five seconds before Kabuto answered.

"Yes, you may. But that doesn't mean that I will answer."

"I don't want to get personal or anything, but are you... Japanese?" Ally knew it was a silly question, and it was a little awkward to ask, but she wanted to know. Just so she knew where this guy was from.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not... whatever you called it. Japanese? No, I'm from Otogakure." Kabuto raised his eyebrow. _Japanese?_ Whatever or wherever it is, it must be some sort of country or village where this girl was from.

"Otogakure? That sounds Japanese to me." Ally mumbled. She had no idea what Otogakure was, but she decided to act like she knew what Kabuto was talking about.

The pair stopped in front of a door and Kabuto knocked. Ally heard foot steps and the door opened. A boy with bluish-gray hair, a necklace, and the same outfit as Ally, appeared and said in an annoyed sort of tone, "What?" He couldn't have been much older than Ally, probably a year or so older.

"Sakon, this is Ally, a new member. She'll be working with you and the rest of the Sound Four." Kabuto said in that monotonous voice that Ally hated. Sakon nodded in Ally's direction with a mumbled, "Hey." Ally forced a smile.

"Hello." She replied. She didn't really care for this other guy's attitude, but she was a quiet person herself, so she tried not to judge him too much.

"So, what type of jutsu do you specialize in?" Sakon asked Ally. This girl was going to be on his team, right? He needed to know her weaknesses and strengths.

"J-jutsu? What's that?" Ally's brow furrowed and she looked at Sakon with confusion. This place was weird and Ally had no idea what any of it meant.

"You don't what a frickin' jutsu is? Are you kidding me? You know. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, all that? You don't know what it is?" Sakon scoffed at Ally's lack of common knowledge. What, was this girl mentally retarded? How the hell does someone earn the honor of Orochimaru wanting them, and then not knowing a single thing about jutsus? Seriously.

"N-no, I don't. Sorry." Ally replied, blushing with embarrasment as she looked to floor, hoping that this nightmare would just end.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted." Kabuto interupted as he started to walk away. "I have to check on Kimimaro. And Sakon, be patient with her. She's not as smart as she looks." Kabuto smirked. Ally felt her face flush with rage. How dare he? She wasn't the smartest person in the wold, but she did maintain a B average in all subjects in school. She wasn't stupid. Sakon snickered.

"So, let me get this straight. You have been chosen by Orochimaru-sama to join my team, and yet you have no knowledge whatsoever about jutsus?" Sakon laughed. Ally scoweled and she found it difficult to hold her tongue.

"I didn't exactly want to come here, make-up boy. If I had my choice I would be home right now and getting ready for school. So I suggest you hold your lipstick covered mouth, you crap-head." Ally gasped at her words and she covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say something that rude to someone who was no doubt much stronger than her. It just sort of... slipped.

"Heh. You wanna say that again, you spineless sap? You know, since you don't know anything about jutsus, I suggest you respect me. Got it?" Every one of Sakon's words were dripping with venom as he smirked, looking Ally full in the eyes. This caused Ally to look away and swallow hard. Her throat tightened and she teared up somewhat. She was a sensitive girl and she just wanted to go home.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I'm just sort of stressed. That's all." Ally almost broke down into tears when Sakon turned around and started to walk down the corridor, motioning for Ally to follow him.

"It's alright. Just don't talk to me like that... yet. I wouldn't want Orochimaru-sama killing me for maming a recruit who didn't know any jutsus." Sakon said, his voice becoming monotonous like Kabuto's. What the heck was it with the lifeless sounding voices? It was annoying. Ally just proceeded to follow Sakon down the corridor in silence, fearing that if she said anything else she would end up being mamed or killed. She didn't like this place in the least. It scared her, two of the people there were jerks, and on top of all that, she had no freaking idea where her parents were. She worried about there well-being and prayed that they were O.K.. She could feel herself space out as she kept walking in the direction that Sakon was. Paying no attention to her surroundings, she almost ran into a wall. Sakon grabbed the sleeve of her robe to stop her. Ally looked alarmed for moment, being startled out of her trance. But seeing that it was Sakon who had stopped her from running into a wall, she calmed down.

"Watch where you're going, ding-bat." Sakon was annoyed, obviously. This girl was a total clutz and spaz. Why the heck was she going to be on his team?

Ally just scoweled and muttered a "Thanks" to Sakon before following him once more down the dim hallways of the dreary base.

* * *

It had been a couple hours after Ally had met all the members of the Sound Four. She had met Sakon's brother, Ukon, a foul-mouthed redhead named Tayuya, Kidomaru, who startled Ally with his eight arms and spiders, and Jirobo, who currently was the only friendly person she had met in this depressing place. All of the people she had met seemed weird in their own "special" way. Sakon and Ukon with the ability to merge together and chant do, re mi etc. to mame someone, Tayuya with her "magic" flute, Kidomaru with his eight arms and control over spiders, Jirobo who claims he's the strongest of them all, Kabuto with his medical know-how and love for scalpels, and Kimimaro with the ability to shoot bones out of his body. Bones, for crying out loud! And yet he claimed it didn't hurt much. This place was really starting to freak Ally out. Everyone had mentioned this guy called Orochimaru-sama who apparently had amazing control over snakes. Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him. While she loved snakes, the thought of meeting another freak show was enough to make her head hurt. No one had explained to Ally what a jutsu was, she felt like an odd-ball for not knowing so, and a lot of the people ignored her or teased her.

Ally was currently laying on her bed in her "room", thinking about where her parents could be, what jutsus were, who Orochimaru was, why he wanted her, and that she just wanted to go home. All this was confusing to her. She was scared. Scared that she didn't know where her parents were or if they were O.K., scared for her country and it's welfare, scared about what this "Orochimaru" wanted with her, and scared that it all just won't end. This nightmare was eating away at her and she hadn't even been there for more than a day. How long was she supposed to stay there? When was Kabuto going to let her go home? None of it made sense. Ally didn't have any exotic powers. Where she was from, that stuff didn't exist. But here? You bet it does.

Although Ally was scared out of her wits, she knew she had to stay strong in front of the others. She couldn't let them see her weaknesses. She had God on her side. No matter what these freaks had in store for her, she would stay strong. It would be difficult, but she'll just have to push herself day by day.

And then, Ally sang. Her voice strong and clear, she sounded better than what she thought did.

_I will stumble, I will fall down_

_But I will not be moved_

_I will make mistakes_

_I will face heartache_

_But I will not be moved_

_On Christ is on the rock I stand_

_All other ground is sinking sand_

_ I will not be moved. *_

* * *

Yes! Finally! I posted it!... You know, no matter how much I try, these stupid chapters just aren't long enough. Oh, well. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Let me know what you think about the story so far and if you think I should continue it. Sayonara!

*The song is called "I Will Not Be Moved" by Natalie Grant.


	6. Ally's Biography

**This is Ally's biography, not an actual chapter. This will describe her personality, looks, and hobbies. My brain is at a stand-still right now. Writer's block, I guess.**

* * *

**Name: **Ally

**Age: **13.

**DOB: **6/1/2017.

**Gender: **Female.

**Looks: **Shoulder-length brown hair with dark tints of gold and side-swept bangs, dark green eyes, light skin, large bone structure.

**Height: **5'3

**Weight: **57 kg. (125 lbs.)

**Personality: **Ally's a shy girl at first, but as soon as she warms up to someone, she'll talk often and crack a few jokes here and there. She's very cautious and observant, taking note of everything around her. If someone ticks her off or if someone is bullying another person, she'll often try to hold her tongue, but that usually fails and she mouths off to them. Although it doesn't seem like it, she loves a good argument (not the same as a fight.) and enjoys debating on different subjects if she doesn't agree with someone. She typically respects someone's views on politics depending on what aspect of government they are talking about. Despite there not being much political argument because of the terrorists, the few people who have read about former government such as Ally often discuss what they could have done to prevent the terrorists from taking over.

**Hobbies/Interests/Pros: **Ally is a very talented manga-ka and musician. Her favorite instruments are the piano and her voice, while her least favorite is the kazoo. Her favorite subjects in school were English/Writing, her least favorites being math and science. Before she was kidnapped, Ally was a relatively excellent pianist and vocalist. She's good at visualizing and concentrating which will come in handy when she learns to center chakra. Ally is also athletic.

**Cons: **Ally isn't very good with math or strategizing, two cons that are very important when it comes to being a ninja for Orochimaru. She knows nothing about skilled fighting, jutsus, or centering her chakra yet. She has sports and allergies induced asthma, so she will have to be careful not to overdue it when training or fighting. Isn't always good at speaking up and fending for herself.

**Favorite Food: **Almost anything. Can't stand spicy or hot things. Favorite food is any smoked meat, least favorite is wasabi.

* * *

I am currently thinking of another chapter. Please be patient, as I have writer's block right now.


End file.
